


Boyfriend Does My Makeup

by opal_sapphire



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 17:38:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18057071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opal_sapphire/pseuds/opal_sapphire
Summary: Klaus does your makeup.





	Boyfriend Does My Makeup

“Hey guys! My name is Y/N and today I’m here with my boyfriend Klaus.”

“Hello.”

“Now, before this video, I left the room and Klaus picked out a bunch of makeup, and now he’s gonna do my makeup.”

Klaus waggled his eyebrows at that.

“My part of the viewfinder is covered up, so I’m not gonna know what I look like until the end of the video.”

A few moments later, you and Klaus were ready to get started. You watched him as he scanned the various products in front of him before picking up a bottle of foundation and unscrewing the top.

“This doesn’t have an applicator,” he mumbled.

“Foundation usually doesn’t.”

He picked up a sponge and began shaking foundation out onto his hand. He dipped the sponge into the small puddle and dabbed it all over your face, then blended it all out.

Once he was satisfied, Klaus picked up a tube of concealer, opened it and stared at the wand for a moment.

“Is this a lipgloss?” he asked.

“No,” you giggled. “That’s concealer.”

“I thought foundation was meant to do that!”

“Some people have spots they might want extra coverage for that foundation can’t provide, like red spots, acne scars or under eye circles that can show through.”

He studied your face for a moment, then stabbed (literally stabbed) at your under eyes. You flinched.

“Did I hurt you?” he asked.

You shook your head, chuckling. “No, no, you didn’t, just don’t jab too hard.”

“Sorry, love.”

 

“It’s fine.”

After setting powder got up your nose and in your mouth, Klaus set to work on your eyes. He picked up a palette, opened it and chose a green he’d seen on you before.

“This color looks lovely on you,” he commented, blending the color all over your lids.

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, love. Look up for me now.”

He dragged the color under your eyes, then studied his work.

“How do you do the part where you make your eyes look brighter?” he asked.

“Pick a lighter color, like a champagne or silvery color and put it on the inner corners.”

He rummaged through the rest of the eyeshadows, settling on a bright white.

“Does a brush hurt?” he checked.

“Depends on the brush.”

This was possibly the part you were most looking forward to. Eyeliner.

Klaus picked a black one with a thin pen. You closed your eyes and braced yourself.

You felt it drag very slowly from the direction of your temple down to your eyelid. The same process began on your other eye. Except   
this time you felt the brush jerk.

“Bloody Hell,” Klaus hissed.

You couldn’t wait to look in a mirror now.

“There.”

“Done?”

He nodded, handing you a mirror.

You gasped.

“How do you feel about doing my makeup every time from now on?” you asked.

So the wing on your left eye was a bit jumpy. Klaus had managed to get them even in no time at all, whereas it took you at least ten minutes.

“Did I do alright?”

“You did amazing! You should seriously think about becoming a professional makeup artist!”

Klaus shot a cheeky grin at the camera as you pecked his cheek. You turned to the camera.

“Thanks for watching guys! Leave a like if you enjoyed, and please subscribe if you haven’t already! I’m Y/N, and I will see you next time. Byyyee!!”


End file.
